


Po koncertě

by Naerikil



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Koncert, únava, hotelový pokoj, kde něco není v pořádku... A emoce. Bude to začátek, nebo konec?
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 4





	Po koncertě

**Author's Note:**

> Tuto povídku bych charakterizovala jako jedno velké klišé proložené mořem trojteček. 
> 
> Pane Yangu a Chene, velmi se omlouvám (ale nemohla jsem si prostě pomoct, jste až příliš dokonalý shipovací materiál).

Když Brett s Eddym vcházeli do hotelového pokoje, na kostelní věži odbíjelo půl dvanácté.  
„Mám dost,“ zívl Eddy.  
„Mi povídej…“ Měl sto chutí s pouzdrem mrštit někam do rohu. Neudělal to jen proto, že i když jich teď měl plné zuby, stále to byly jeho milované housle.  
Měli za sebou dva velmi hektické dny. V prvním absolvovali cestu z Austrálie do Německa a v druhém pak trčeli několik hodin v dopravní zácpě, než je auto dovezlo do hotelu. Nabrali ale takové zpoždění, že jim na spánek zbylo necelých šest hodin. Pak se museli nasoukat do obleku a čekal je koncert. Tentokrát to nebylo žádné blbnutí, ale normální, seriózní koncert vážné hudby, kde byli přizvání jako hosté a oba se vystřídali u sóla.  
Eddy odložil svůj nástroj a mrkl směrem k postelím. Teda spíš posteli. Byla to posuvná postel a momentálně byly obě poloviny přiraženy k sobě. To nijak zvláště nevadilo, oddálit je nebyl problém. Nepříjemnost spočívala v něčem jiném. Byla tam společná peřina. Pokud se postele odsunou, někdo z nich bude bez ní.  
Podle Brettova výrazu usoudil, že i jemu už došlo, co je tu špatně.  
„Myslíš, že na recepci někdo ještě bude?“ zeptal se Eddy.  
„Možná…“ A pak mávl rukou. „Kašli na to, už se mi nechce nic řešit.“  
Eddymu taky ne. Kromě toho… představa toho, že bude s Brettem pod jednou dekou, byla velmi lákavá. A on byl dneska už moc unavený na to, aby přemýšlel nad tím, že to není vhodné, že je to nebezpečné, že zítra bude nejspíš brečet ve sprše, protože dneska si dovolí zajít moc daleko a dobrovolně si nechá zas o kus nalomit srdce. Ale to mu teď bylo jedno. Chtěl spát. A chtěl ho mít blízko u sebe.  
Velmi rychle se vystřídali ve sprše a zalezli do postele. Pohyb a chladný vzduch na vlhkém nahém těle je na chvíli trochu probraly. Byl to ten poslední zbyteček energie, než přijde totální vyčerpání.  
Brett si lehl na záda a zadíval se do tmy nad sebou a Eddy si mezi tím převlékal tričko, které na sebe poslepu natáhl naruby.  
„Tu druhou repetici jsem posral…“ povzdechl si Brett.  
„Ale houby, bylo to super.“  
„Byl jsem mimo rytmus, začal jsem pozdě po té třetí pomlce.“  
„Možná o chvilinku…“  
„A úplně jsem odignoroval tu odrážku… Hlavně že jsem si ji doma v notách zakroužkoval červeně. Dnešek je prostě celý špatně.“  
„Pochybuju, že si toho někdo všiml. Pokud tu skladbu někdo neznal zpaměti, o čemž pochybuju, zas tak slavné to nebylo, neměl šanci to postřehnout. A jestli nepřestaneš s tím skučením, tak tě zlechtám!“  
„A to vibrato… Měl jsem pocit, že mám prsty z kamene…“  
„Sám sis o to řekl.“  
Rukama mu zajel pod tričko a prsty mu přeběhl po žebrech. Brett vypískl a začal se svíjel ve snaze utéct nepříjemnému šimrání. Eddy se ale nedal, chtěl ho za to sebemrskačství pořádně ztrestat. Překulil se na něj a zalehl ho. Šimral ho dál a cítil, jak se pod ním Brett mele. Nikdy ho ještě necítil tak moc, tak intenzivně a na takové ploše těla. Bylo to nádherné, dokonalé, opojné. A pak mu došlo, že toto už je moc i na tak dobré kamarády, jako byli oni. Okamžitě přestal a chtěl se hned odtáhnout, ale jeho iracionální, zamilované já to nedokázalo. Byl mu tak nablízku, tak strašně nablízku, že nemohl. Skláněl se nad ním, mohlo je dělit tak půl metru. Chtělo se mu brečet, smát, líbat ho a zároveň utíkat. A nevěděl, co z toho má udělat. Co z toho je správné. Díval se mu do očí a věděl, že čím dýl takto zůstává, tím víc se mu přiznává… Nemohl se ale od těch černých očí odtrhnout, něco v nich mu to nedovolovalo. Snažil se pochopit, co to bylo, co v nich viděl, co to znamenalo… Byly tak smutné, rezignované… chápající. Co znamenalo, že k němu Brett natáhl ruku, že si ho za krk přitáhl blíž, že se mu rty otřel o jeho. Co to všechno znamenalo?  
Cítil, jak se třese. Chtěl by ho políbil, pořádně, dát do toho všechnu svou lásku… Ale byla tu jedna věc, kterou musel vědět. Musel, i kdyby to znamenalo, že přijde o možnost polibku. „Jestli…“ zašeptal chvějícím se hlasem, „jestli to děláš jenom ze soucitu… tak prosím ne. Zničilo by mě to…“  
Jemně mu prohrábl vlasy. „Nedělám,“ zašeptal odpověď. „Dělám to proto, že chci. Protože jsem to chtěl udělat už roky. Tak strašně moc jako ty. Možná i víc. Dělám to proto, že tě strašně moc miluju a konečně jsem v situaci, ze které nemůžu zbaběle vycouvat. Tolikrát jsem ti to chtěl říct. Ale byl jsem hrozný srab. I když jsem věděl, že bys mě nejspíš neodmítl.“ Pohladil ho po tváři. „Dovolíš mi to?“  
Šok z toho vyznání, z toho, že i Brett cítil to samé, že už dlouho věděl o jeho pocitech, ho ochromil, a on, i když by se nejraději zeptal na to, jako to, jak dlouho, jak to poznal, se zmohl jen na přikývnutí.  
Byl to Brett, kdo se chopil iniciativy, kdo mu přitiskl rty na jeho, kdo nesmělé doteky proměnil na opravdový polibek plný něžné, dlouho potlačované touhy.  
Dál nezašli. Ne proto, že byli k smrti unavení, ale proto, že nechtěli. Ne tak brzy. Proč taky. Vždyť si byli jistí, že je čeká společná budoucnost. Na co spěchat…


End file.
